


Douloureux

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [61]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Happy, Scarification
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bruce n'avait jamais rien connu de plus douloureux.





	Douloureux

Douloureux

  
Bruce n'avait jamais rien connu de plus douloureux. Il n'avait jamais voulu développer des sentiments pour le kryptonien, et encore moins les sentir devenir plus fort quand Superman revint à la vie. C'était sûrement à cause de ses putains de sentiments qu'il avait préféré essayer de mourir à Posarnov. Il ne pouvait pas vivre en aimant un homme qu'il avait essayé de tuer ! Il avait cherché chaque moyen possible pour oublier ses sentiments, mais rien ne s'était produit. Clark aimait toujours Lois et il n'irait pas déranger leur amour, il était nuisible mais pas à ce point. Il souffrait juste en silence pour ne déranger personne, il avait déjà fait une erreur, alors pas deux. Diana avait compris, elle avait essayé de l'aider mais il était trop borné pour accepter que sa vie aille mieux. À quel point était-il risible ? Bruce n'avait plus envie de se battre maintenant, à quoi bon essayer d'être fort quand personne ne voulait de lui. Il avait foiré sa vie, il ne devait pas foiré celle d'autre personne. Et la seule solution qu'il avait pour ça était de se faire mal, de mourir à petit feu en se scarifiant. Tout ça pour des sentiments...

  
Fin


End file.
